Field
One or more embodiments of the present invention relate to an organic light-emitting display apparatus and a method of manufacturing the same.
Discussion of the Background
Organic light-emitting display apparatuses using an organic light-emitting device are widely accepted as a next generation display apparatus due to their fast response speeds that enable the display of videos and their self-emitting characteristics that provide wide viewing angles and high brightness in comparison to liquid crystal displays (LCDs) that are now widely commercially available.
The organic light-emitting device includes a pixel electrode and a counter electrode that are face each other, and a light-emitting layer including an organic material that is disposed between the pixel electrode and the counter electrode. Since the organic light-emitting device is very sensitive to moisture, oxygen, or light, the deterioration of the organic light-emitting device may be facilitated when in contact therewith. Also, when oxygen or moisture diffuses into the organic layer, an electrochemical charge transfer reaction occurs at an interface between the electrode and the organic layer to generate an oxide. The oxide separates the organic layer and the pixel electrode or the counter electrode to cause a phenomenon, such as a dark spot. Thus, the lifetime of the organic light-emitting device may be reduced. Since the organic light-emitting device has weak heat resistance, it is known that the lifetime of the organic light-emitting device is reduced by about 20 times when the temperature increases to about 30° C. to about 60° C.